


Her King's Love

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: A King and His People [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nakia lets him know she's not leaving anytime soon, Poor T'Challa is so scared she's going to leave him again, Reconciliation Sex, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: A late night conversation is all it takes for them to find themselves in each other's arms. Despite her words, she knows there's only one way to convince him that she is staying for good.Basically Nakia/T'Challa fluff with a smidge of smut.





	Her King's Love

After T’Challa had revealed his plan to her, Nakia had become so excited. She’d immediately rushed off to speak to her contacts spread across the world. What her King had in mind would require a lot of coordination and Nakia was eager to get started. She’d taken up shop in one of Shuri’s offices in the palace and had been busy all day before finally deciding to get some sleep. There was much more to do in the morning and she needed to be alert for that. 

Nakia was all packed up and prepared to go back to the River Tribe when she was stopped by none other than T’Challa himself. “Ayo told me you were still here. Where are you going at this time of the night?” He asked in a teasing tone as he crossed the room to stand next to her. He was dressed in a royal purple kaftan with black embroidery around its edges and Nakia let her eyes linger on his form for more than it should have.

“I’ve been away but I still have a home with the River Tribe, you know.” She replied in the same teasing tone. T’Challa smiled. 

“So eager to run away. Stay, Nakia.” He said, his tone taking on a serious tone as he stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. Nakia smiled, leaning into his embrace.

“I’m right here.” She replied, looking up at him. T’Challa looked down at her, his expression uncertain and Nakia swore she could feel her heart swell with love. Bast, she loved this man. She loved him so much it drove her crazy. 

“Are you?” T’Challa murmured gently and Nakia frowned. If he was going to keep questioning her like this, she was just going to have to prove it to him. She surged up to kiss him in reply, her hand reaching to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. T’Challa made a surprised noise at her actions but his hands fell to her waist and he rocked into the kiss. 

She’d meant it to be just a kiss, nothing more but the fear and exhaustion of the past few days suddenly rushed over her and Nakia found herself gripping him closer. 

She’d almost lost him. 

She **had** lost him and it had torn a gaping hole in her heart. He was standing next to her, hale and hearty but Nakia suddenly felt the need to feel all of him.  Their gentle kiss turned into a passionate heated battle, their tongues flicking over each other and both parties letting out tiny moans and pants.

T’Challa’s hands raked over her body and Nakia shuddered in pleasure. The duo staggered back until they hit the edge of the desk. Nakia sat on it and wrapped her legs around her King’s waist. “Nakia.” T’Challa breathed as his hand dropped down to squeeze her ass and Nakia felt herself getting wet.

“T’Challa, please.” Nakia moaned as she swivelled her hips against him and T’Challa felt his knees go weak. He needed to stop this before he took her on a desk in his  **sister’s** office. 

“Nakia.  _ Isithandwa sam _ , wait.” T’Challa rasped out, his fingers digging into her hips as a way to ground himself. 

“Yes?” Nakia replied, her breathing ragged as her hands found their way to his trousers. 

“Nakia.” T’Challa chided and Nakia let her hands drop. 

“What is it?” She asked, their foreheads resting against each other. “I know you want this too.” She pointedly looked down at the tent in his pants and T’Challa felt heat rush to his face. 

“Yes, but when I have you, it shall be in my bed, not on a desk in one of Shuri’s offices.” T’Challa whispered to her with a smile before his face fell back into seriousness. “And when I do, I will not go back to before. I cannot. I love you, Nakia. I want you as my Queen. I cannot have this and have you leave again.”

Nakia smiled sadly and her hand moved up to cup his face. “You have me.” She whispered back. “I lost you once, I can’t lose you again. I am yours,  _ kumkani _ .” T’Challa growled lowly at the sound of his title falling from her lips and Nakia giggled. 

“If you keep saying that, we won’t make it to my chambers.” T’Challa warned and Nakia felt a sly smile stretch across her face. 

“ _ Nceda, kumkani _ .” Nakia said in a playful moan, her thighs clenching against T’Challa’s waist. T’Challa groaned and pulled Nakia off the desk. 

“You will be the death of me.” He said in a rough tone as he led her out of the room and towards his chambers. Nakia felt a jolt of desire flash through her and her thoughts of work vanished from her mind. 

* * *

 

Nakia wrapped her arms around her fiance as she woke up. She could feel his hand brushing through her hair and she smiled. “Good morning,  _ isithandwa sam _ .” T’Challa murmured in his deep rumbling tone and memories of how his voice had driven her over the edge the night before came to Nakia.

“Good morning, my love.” She replied sleepily. “What time is it?” She asked. 

“Well into the morning.” He replied and Nakia’s eyes widened. Her contacts! T’Challa must have felt her stiffen in alarm because he chuckled. “Relax. I’ve cleared our schedule for the morning. We’re not to be disturbed.” Which meant everyone knew. Nakia felt heat rise to her face. It wasn’t a secret and she was sure half the kingdom was aware but still!

“Let us hope we went unheard last night.” She murmured, remembering her screams of pleasure from the night before. The duo laid in silence, gently stroking and caressing the other until T’Challa broke the silence. 

“What changed?” He asked quietly. Nakia let the question linger in the air for a few seconds before replying. 

“Everything.” She replied. “Watching you die, having to fight against our countrymen, seeing what  **he** did. We’ve fought about this in the past but these past few weeks put things in perspective.” She said softly. “I hate that it took your death to open my eyes but there is no place I would rather be than by your side, leading Wakanda into a new era.”

“I am glad.” T’Challa replied as he planted a kiss on her forehead. “It pains me that it took Erik for me to see the wisdom in your words but Wakanda has spent too long in the shadows. It is time we showed the world who we truly are.” Nakia felt her heart swell with pride. 

“You are not alone, _intliziyo yam_.” She said as her hands trailed over his body. “It will be hard, the council will have much to say about it but you will have my support and countless others.” T’Challa pulled her in for a kiss and Nakia let herself melt into it. His hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him and she rocked into him, suddenly feeling more awake. 

“ _ Ikumkani wam _ .” T’Challa teased and Nakia grinned. It would be hard no doubt but together, they could face anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Isithandwa sam - my love  
> Kumkani - my king  
> Nceda, kumkani - please, my king  
> Intliziyo yam - my heart  
> Ikumkani wam - my queen
> 
> I love these two together so much! The last person I have planned is Okoye and that'll be it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
